Please Don't Leave Me
by katydid897
Summary: He thinks they have a great relationship, even so much so that he wants it to last forever. However, John doesn't feel the same and wants nothing to do with him anymore. ((Really sad I'm sorry))


You had moved in with John a week ago. It was great, his house was nice and roomy, with a couple guest rooms, not that you used it. You both shared the bed in his room. You hadn't really moved anything over from the apartment you shared with Dirk yet, just clothes and the bare necessities. You have just been so incredibly busy with work lately, djing almost every night as late as three in the morning. But it was worth it because you were saving up.

You had loved him from the second you met him in middle school, from his buck teeth to his dorky glasses, he was your idea of perfect. And here it was, ten years later, and you had him. He was finally yours. You still got butterflies thinking about it and you had been dating him for a year.

Finally, after a couple months of pulling extra shift and doing whatever you could to save your money, you had enough. You were planning on buying something, something to show John how much you love him.

You wanted to buy John a ring.

You were going to marry him.

You were going to make this happen. At least, that was what you repeated to yourself over and over as your nervousness threatened to make you turn back. The weight of the velvet box in your pocket was comforting, and nerve wrecking at the same time.

You were halfway home when you got the text. Just a text, nothing more. No phone call, no explanation, nothing. You dug out your phone, squinting at the screen. Seconds later you dropped to your knees in the grass, eyes wide behind your shades.

EB: dave. we're through.

TG: what john why no please

EB: im getting back together with karkat. you and i are done.

TG: john dont do this. whatever i did im sorry for it. we can fix this john

TG: please

TG: dont do this john

EB: you can get your stuff from my house tomorrow.

TG: no please

TG: dont leave me john

TG: i love you

EB: bye dave.

Tears filled your eyes and threatened to spill over. How could this have happened? Sure you and John had been going through a rough spot, but it was getting better. That was why you had decided to propose now, to prove that you two could get through anything. Last week had been the worst, he had kicked you out, he was sick of you flirting with everyone. You didn't blame him though, and after a day to cool down and heartfelt apologies, you were back in his arms. But this, this was completely different.

He was getting back together with Karkat.

You had been so pleased when they broke it off. They had dated from sophomore year to graduation, even going to prom together. Karkat had taken so many of the moments you wanted to have with John. But you didn't hold it against him. Not until now anyway. What did Karkat have that you didn't?

No. You weren't going to just sit back and let this happen. You marched back to John's house with a fierce determination. You were going to prove to him how much you loved him. He would see. You walked up the steps and pulled out your key, glancing in through the window. All at once you crumbled.

John, your John, was kissing Karkat. In the same spot that just a few days ago, you had kissed him.

That was it. You couldn't keep up the façade any more. God damn it John was the only person on the planet who could break your cool like this. You dug out a pen and a crumbled out piece of paper, scrawling out a note. You placed it and the ring box in from of the door, hoping John would see it soon. You couldn't stay there anymore. You had to go. You broke out in a near run, heading to the apartment you and Dirk had. You just wanted to be in your room, where nothing could get you. You just needed to be alone.

Maybe John would wake up and remember he loved you. At least, that's what you hoped.

**John,**

**I love you so much. I hope you know that. I always have, and I always will. I don't know what I did that ruined what we had, but I thought we had something great. I love you. Never forget that. I would die for you John; I would go to hell and back if you asked me to. I'm so sorry for whatever I did. If you want me to go away and never talk to you again, then fine. I will, if it makes you happy. I want nothing more in the world than to see you happy.**

**Even if it's not with me.**

**-Dave**


End file.
